


January 31, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell tilted his head to one side as soon as Supergirl's new kitten appeared.





	January 31, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell tilted his head to one side as soon as Supergirl's new kitten appeared and meowed as it carried a toy in its mouth.

THE END


End file.
